wulffplagfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Rolle der Bild Zeitung
Allgemeines Nach einigem Abstand scheint es mir an der Zeit, die Rolle der BILD einmal näher zu untersuchen. Auffällig ist in meinen Augen, dass die BILD zu Beginn gleich sehr aggressiv vorging, nach langer Zeit eines auskömmlichen Arrangements für beide Seiten. Wulff hatte die Situation, wie sein amateurhafter Mailboxanruf und seine weiteren Versuche bei den BILD- Verantwortlichen zeigte, völlig falsch eingeschätzt. Er schien total überrascht gewesen zu sein. Dies kann man einer Naivität zuschreiben, mag sein. Man sollte Wulff aber nicht unterschätzen. Er hatte über Glaeseker bestens bewiesen, wie man die Medien für sich arbeiten lässt. Ich denke auch, man hätte mit so einer Schwachstelle keine Chance, sich im politischen Ringen zu behaupten. Hatte denn der Geerkenskredit wirklich solch ein Format, dass die BILD deswegen den Schalter umlegte und zur Attacke blies? Diese sehr kurzen Fristen, die Auslandsabwesenheit etc...Warum diese konfrontative Härte und diese Eile? Wulff erschien für mich wie vom Blitz getroffen. Dass die BILD künftig keine exclusiven Stories mehr von ihm und seiner Ehefrau haben wollte, konnte er sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, so gut hatten doch er oder Glaeseker BILD immer "bedient". Am 25.11.2011 schien die Welt noch in Ordnung zu sein.BILD: Praesidentenwalzer-beim-BundespresseballJetsetter 20:56, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Und die BILD? Hatte sie wie der Spiegel bei der Hausfinanzierung nicht die viel größere Story gewittert, eine Maschmeyer-Zuwendung? Herauskam nur ein Kredit seines Freundes und die frühere Aussage Wulffs im Landtag, damals links an der Wahrheit entlang. Eigentlich nicht viel, um sich von so einem Glamourpaar zu verabschieden BILD hatte für mich aber grundlegend die Strategie gewechselt, die Meinung über die Wulffs total '''geändert. Die TAZ bezeichnete die Aktivitäten der BILD als FeldzugTAZ, das kommt wohl der Sache sehr nahe. Bei jedem Feldzug gibt es eine ''zuvor festgelegte Strategie ''und ein ''genau definiertes Ziel. '' BILD muss also einen gewichtigen Grund dafür gehabt haben, zu einer völlig anderen Einschätzung im Umgang mit den Wulffs gekommen zu sein, der die beiderseitige - bislang fruchtbare gewesenene - Beziehung nebensächlich erscheinen lies. BILD verhielt sich bspw. völlig konträr wie zur Plagiatsaffäre des KTzG. Bei Guttenberg war die stets positive Begleitmusik der BILD fast schon mit Händen zu greifen. Maik Gizinski und Stephanie Zietz kommen im NDR bei ihrer kritischen Betrachtung der Beziehung der Springer-Presse zu KTzG schon im März 2011 zur folgenden Schlussfolgerung:"Die Springerpresse mag Politiker stürzen können. Im Amt halten kann sie sie nicht"Zu Guttenbergs Beziehungen zur Springer-Presse Jetsetter 17:57, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) BILD hatte für mich daher eine klare Strategie und ein eindeutiges Ziel: Wulff aus dem Amt zu drängen. Aus welchen Gründen, darüber kann man gegenwärtig nur spekulieren. Meine Fantasie reicht aber nicht aus, um diesen Kurswechsel in der Hausfinanzierung oder der Schnäppchenmentalität begründet zu sehen. Jetsetter 20:24, 28. Feb. 2012 (UTC) In der Zeit-Online versuchte Bernd Gäbler eine Analyse Zeit . Interessant ist sicher, dass er der BILD zugute hält, keine verwerflichen Methoden angewandt zu haben. Die Berliner Zeitung hebt die aggressive Rolle der BILD ebenfalls hervor und deutet für mich aber auch an, woran die BILD sich - ohne es jeh auszusprechen- wirklich gestört haben dürfte. Berliner Zeitung Jetsetter 20:42, 28. Feb. 2012 (UTC) "Sie sind der Verderber der Presse", hat Bundespräsident Theodor Heuss 1956 gegenüber dem Verleger Axel Springer gesagt, nachdem er vorher schon Bild als "eine geradezu fürchterliche Tageszeitung" bezeichnet hatte.fr-online Der Schriftsteller Gerhard Henschel wunderte sich 2006 in seinem "Gossenreport", wie es sein könne, dass Diekmann, Döpfner und Friede Springer geachtete Persönlichkeiten seien, obwohl sie ihr Geld mit dem täglich in Bild-Artikeln, -Fotos und -Anzeigen zu findenden Sexmüll, mit Persönlichkeits- und Menschenrechtsverletzungen verdienten. Henschel schreibt: "Wer Bild als Kolumnist oder als Interviewpartner dient, der ist ethisch gerichtet und hat seinen intellektuellen und moralischen Bankrott erklärt." berliner-zeitung Jetsetter 19:01, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Ich hatte hier schon mal geschrieben : "Warum reicht ein Anruf der Kanzlerin bei der Springer-Matriarchin Friede nicht mehr, um mediales Unheil von ihrem Schützling Wulff abzuwehren? Auch Liz Mohn, übrigens Mitglied in der Jerusalem Foundation Deutschlands bertelsmann-stiftung, erlaubt, dass der Spiegel scharf macht („Falscher Präsident“ als Titelgeschichte). Hat sich das Damenkränzchen Angela Merkel, Friede Springer und Liz Mohn etwa zerstritten? Oder ist es eher umgekehrt, dass Angela Merkel ihre Freundinnen ermuntert hat, die Treibjagd auf Wulff zu eröffnen und ihre journalistischen Jagdhunde von der Leine zu lassen?" Hans-Ulrich Jörges, der Chefredakteur des Stern, hatte in einem Interwiew auf N24 auf die Frage, was die Motive der Bildzeitung sein könnten, zwei mögliche Gründe genannt : 1. Als BP gab Wulff nur zwei große Interviews an SZ und Zeit. Für die anderen Zeitungen war er nicht zu kriegen. Damit wurde er für die BILD wertlos. 2. Die BILD hatte Sarrazins Buch unterstützt und war über Wulffs Äußerung "Der Islam gehört zu Deutschland" wohl verärgert. These 1 wird durch einen Artikel in ZEIT online gestützt : "Irgendwann in dieser Zeit verscherzt es sich Wulff mit der Bild-Zeitung, die ihn einst hochgeschrieben und die Trennung von seiner ersten Frau nicht skandalisiert hatte, was ihm in seiner Partei sehr geholfen hatte. Doch im neuen, überparteilichen Amt glaubt Wulff, Bild nicht mehr nötig zu haben, ja, dass ihm die Nähe zum Boulevard jetzt eher schade. Mehrere Interviewanfragen des Blattes soll er abgelehnt haben. Das setzt Reporter darauf an, in Wulffs Leben nach weniger schönen Dingen zu suchen. "Es war enttäuschte Liebe", sagt ein Vertrauter von Wulff." Zeit Der SPIEGEL war schon seit zwei Jahren an der Kreditgeschichte dran, wollte Einblick ins Grundbuch bekommen. Dies wurde erst per Gerichtsbeschluss im August 2011 erlaubt. Allerdings vermutete der SPIEGEL, daß Carsten Maschmeyer der Geldgeber war. Stefan Aust war zu Gast auf dem Nord-Süd-Dialog. Er konnte Maschmeyer und Wulff zusammen erleben. Hatte der Chefredakteur des SPIEGEL da was aufgeschnappt ? Auf jeden Fall wußte der Springer-Verlag, wo man graben mußte, wenn man Wulff zu Fall bringen wollte. Die Berliner Zeitung schreibt über die Bildzeitung : „Angeblich verfügt die Redaktion über Informationen, die bisher auf Weisung von ganz oben nicht gedruckt werden dürfen.“ Nun darf man spekulieren, wer mit „ganz oben“ gemeint ist : Friede Springer oder gar die Kanzlerin selbst ? „Wahrscheinlich hat Wulff sich bisher in den Augen der Kanzlerin bewährt. Denn bis auf seinen Satz über den zu Deutschland gehörenden Islam hat er nichts von Bedeutung zu sagen gehabt, nichts auf jeden Fall, das die Kreise der Kanzlerin gestört hätte,“ stellt die Berliner Zeitung fest und fährt dann fort : „Er (Frank Schirrmacher von der FAZ) erinnerte in diesem Zusammenhang an eine Passage aus Wulffs Rede vor Wirtschaftswissenschaftlern im August in Lindau. „Wenn Du einen kleinen Kredit aufnimmst, dann hat Dich die Bank in der Hand. Wenn der Kredit eine bestimmte Größe erreicht, dann hast Du die Bank in der Hand“, zitierte der Bundespräsident dort ein amüsantes, aber doch treffendes und nun für ihn so anzügliches Sprichwort.“ Wulffs Rede in Lindau wurde von der Presse meist auf dieses Zitat gestutzt und damit bagatellisiert. Es sollte jeder diese Rede lesen, um sie in ihrer Bedeutung würdigen zu können. "Wulff nutzt seine Lindauer Rede für eine Generalabrechnung mit dem Irrungen und Wirrungen in der Finanz-, Schulden- und Euro-Krise," schreibt die FAZ In der Tat dürfte Wulffs Rede in Lindau in den Ohren der Finanzwelt nicht gerade wohlgeklungen haben. Und Sätze wie "Politik mit ungedeckten Wechseln auf die Zukunft ist an ihr Ende gekommen. Was vermeintlich immer gut ging – nämlich neue Schulden zu machen -, geht eben nicht ewig gut. Es muss ein Ende haben, sich an der jungen Generation zu versündigen," dürften auch bei der Kanzlerin nicht gut angekommen sein. Die SZ schreibt über die Rede : "Wulff hält es für falsch, dass die EZB seit Monaten Anleihen der EU-Krisenländer aufkauft, er sieht darin einen Verstoß gegen europäisches Recht und die Unabhängigkeit der Notenbank, und genau das wollte er laut und unmissverständlich sagen. Es war im Übrigen nicht das erste Mal - darauf weist ein Sprecher des Präsidenten am Donnerstag hin -, dass das Staatsoberhaupt seine Sorgen in dieser Frage öffentlich zum Ausdruck gebracht hat. Schon bei einem Besuch des italienischen Präsidenten Giorgio Napolitano Ende Februar in Berlin hatte Wulff derartige Anleihenkäufe der EZB kritisiert. Allerdings, und das war dem Präsidenten seinerzeit durchaus aufgefallen, hatte das kaum jemand zur Kenntnis genommen. Umso mehr war er bei seinem jetzigen Auftritt darauf erpicht, seine Botschaft unters Volk zu bringen. Dabei wird aus dem Bundespräsidialamt auch der These widersprochen, hinter Wulffs Rede stehe eine Strategie oder gar der Versuch, Kanzlerin Angela Merkel offen in die Parade zu fahren. Als etwas anderes aber, so heißt es in Schloss Bellevue, dürfe Merkel Wulffs Worte durchaus verstehen: als Mahnung nämlich, dass der Bundespräsident bei allem, was künftig im Zuge der weiteren Beschlüsse zur Euro-Rettung über seinen Schreibtisch gehe, sehr genau auf mögliche Gesetzesverstöße achten werde." Im Grunde genommen konnte man die Äußerung aus dem Bundespräsidialamt als offene Kampfansage werten, "als Mahnung nämlich, dass der Bundespräsident bei allem, was künftig im Zuge der weiteren Beschlüsse zur Euro-Rettung über seinen Schreibtisch gehe, sehr genau auf mögliche Gesetzesverstöße achten werde." In diesem Zusammenhang fällt es schwer daran zu glauben, daß die Bildzeitung nur "im Dienste der Wahrheitsfindung" gehandelt hat. Eine solche Kampagne gegen Wulff muß von "ganz oben" abgesegnet worden sein. Und von "ganz oben" kamen vielleicht auch Hinweise zu der Identität des Privatkreditgebers. 178.27.218.56 22:57, 29. Feb. 2012 (UTC)Münchner ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Da kann in der Tat etwas dran sein, ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass Friede Springer oder Liz Mohn, die beide ja erklärtermaßen zu den Fans von Angela Merkel zählen, ohne wirklich trifftigen Grund einen derartigen Feldzug führen (ließen), der die Kanzlerin("vermeintlich") beschädigen würde. Die Affäre nahm Merkel nüchtern hin, entscheidend war für sie als Naturwissenschaftlerin schlicht das Ziel und der Erfolg. Gauck stellt zudem für die Banken alles andere als eine Gefahr da. Vermutlich ließ sich Wulff nicht mehr zurückpfeifen. Als junger Vater machte er sich ev. grundlegende und vor allem die richtigen Sorgen und wurde damit gefährlich. Die Bild hatte ihn wohl total in der Hand. Kleine Fotogalerie: Süddeutsche Stern Süddeutsche Jetsetter 18:50, 6. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Focus vom 10.07.2011: Wulff sagte mit Blick auf die Griechenlandkrise, es könne nicht akzeptiert werden, dass die, die viel Geld verdient haben, nicht angemessen an der Problembewältigung beteiligt würden. Er forderte, „den Primat der Politik zurückzuerobern“. Wulff sagte, er wünsche sich, „dass die Politik den Rahmen setzt, in dem sich Dinge abspielen, und nicht Zügellosigkeiten und Grenzverletzungen in diesem Umfang zulässt wie zuletzt geschehen“. Zur Macht der Märkte sagte er: „Wir brauchen eine Restrukturierung der Bankenlandschaft, wir brauchen eine andere Struktur der Ratingagenturen und wir brauchen natürlich auch mehr Mechanismen, zu sanktionieren.“Wulff greift Ratingagenturen an Jetsetter 21:05, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) siehe auch Sommerinterview mit Frau Schausten, ab Min. 14:30 ZDF Mediathek ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Heute bringt die BILD einen Abgesang auf Bettina Wulff. Und tischt wieder dieselbe Glaeseker-Geschichte vom Kennenlernen auf. Seltsam - irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, daß die BILD es besser weiß. Auf mich wirkt die Story wie "schau mal Christian, wir ersparen dir die unsere Rechercheergebnisse über deine Frau." Ebenso "zahm" war die BILD beim Bericht über Maschmeyers Verlobungsfeier. Die übliche Hofberichterstattung - kein Wort über Maschmeyers Rolle in der Causa Wulff. Die Botschaft der BILD scheint zu sein : "DICH, Christian, wollten wir zu Fall bringen - alle anderen verschonen wir." Wulffs politische Äußerungen in seiner Zeit als BP werden meiner Meinung nach bewußt "bedeutungslos" geredet. Ich mache hier im Forum mal ein eigenes Thema dazu auf, denn das sprengt den Rahmen "Rolle der Bild Zeitung". 178.27.213.17 22:27, 9. Mär. 2012 (UTC)Münchner Am 10.3.2012 schreibt die BILD : "Nach Informationen von BILD am SONNTAG, die in hochrangigen politischen Kreisen gestern in Berlin bestätigt wurden, hat Wulff sich vorübergehend in ein Kloster zurückgezogen. Den Informationen zufolge hat das ehemalige Staatsoberhaupt seinen Klosteraufenthalt für den Zapfenstreich nur unterbrochen. Der jetzige Klosteraufenthalt erklärt auch, warum zur Verlobungsfeier seines Freundes Carsten Maschmeyer mit Veronica Ferres am 3. März Ehefrau Bettina allein erschienen war." Bild Und der Focus übernimmt die Geschichte einfach. Focus 178.27.213.17 08:49, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC)Münchner _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Aus dem hamburger Abendblatt vom 05.04.2012: "Mathias Döpfner ist Vorstandsvorsitzender der Axel Springer AG, in der auch das Hamburger Abendblatt erscheint. (...) Ein paar Minuten lang eröffnet die Erwähnung von Christian Wulffs These, der Islam gehöre zu Deutschland, einen Blick auf die Tiefe, die dieses Thema an sich hat. Freiheit für wen und für was - in der Religion, im Internet, bei der Einwanderung, zur Steuerflucht, zur Pornografie? - war nie so schwer zu fassen wie heute. Döpfner warnt davor, Islam und Islamismus in einen Topf zu werfen. Er warnt aber auch vor zunehmendem Kulturrelativismus. "Wir relativieren diktatorische Konzepte, etwa wenn China wegen seiner wirtschaftlichen Erfolge idealisiert wird." Freiheit, Chancengleichheit, Mitspracherecht und Gerechtigkeit bedingten sich gegenseitig. "Ich sehe die Gefahr, dass wir das alles zu selbstverständlich nehmen. Freiheit ist ein flüchtiges Reh."" Alethea12 22:19, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Der Draht nach "ganz oben" 27. Juni 2008 "Bild"-Sommerfest in Berlin : Diekmann (l.), Chefredakteur der "Bild", und "Bild am Sonntag"-Chefredakteur Claus Strunz nahmen Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel zur Begrüßung in ihre Mitte. Morgenpost Dr. Michael Naumann, der Chefredakteur des Cicero wird solche Behauptungen wohl kaum ohne verläßliche Quelle aufstellen : "Der nächste Anruf galt dem Vorstandsvorsitzenden des Axel-Springer Verlags, Mathias Döpfner. Seine lautstarken Vorhaltungen aus der Ferne verhallten frucht- und sinnlos. Ein dritter Anruf, diesmal bei der Mehrheitsaktionärin Friede Springer, so heißt es, soll mit ihrer kühlen Auskunft geendet haben, dass die Witwe des Verlagsgründers keinen Einfluss auf ihre Chefredakteure zu nehmen pflege." Cicero Wulffs Anruf bei Mathias Döpfner wurde später von der BILD bestätigt. Der Anruf bei Friede Springer wurde nicht dementiert, aber auch nicht bestätigt. Wulff hatte im Juni 2011 schon mal versucht bei Friede Springer zu intervenieren, als die „Welt am Sonntag“ eine Story über sein Privatleben veröffentlichen wollte : "Das Verhalten des Präsidenten gegenüber der „Bild“-Zeitung in der Kreditaffäre offenbart deutliche Parallelen. (...) Der Bundespräsident interveniert beim Vorstandschef und versucht über die Bundeskanzlerin, die Handynummer von Friede Springer zu bekommen. Einschüchterungsversuche von oberster staatlicher Stelle. Wegen dieser Geschichte? Ich kann es kaum fassen. Wir drucken natürlich trotzdem." Welt Im Klartext: Die Kanzlerin der Bundesrepublik Deutschland hat an den Chefredakteur einer Zeitung des Springer-Verlages indirekt oder direkt weitergegeben, daß der Bundespräsident bei ihr versucht hat, an die Handy-Nummer der Medienmogulin Friede Springer zu gelangen ? Oder hat Friede Springer diese Info weitergegeben ? Auf jeden Fall ist das ein Indiz dafür, daß von "ganz oben" gezielt Infos an die Presse gegeben wurden. Ich gehe sogar noch weiter und behaupte, daß Friede Springer und Angela Merkel ihren Teil dazu beigetragen haben, daß Christian Wulff "Opfer der Medien" wurde. Was natürlich die Berechtigung der Vorwürfe gegen Wulff nicht in Frage stellen soll ! Aber hätte es Enthüllungen in diesem Ausmaß gegeben, wenn "ganz oben" nicht mitgespielt hätte ? Es gab im Jahr 2011 also insgesamt drei Themen in der Presse, die Kritik an Wulff beinhalteten : 1) Im Juni der Artikel in der "Welt am Sonntag" über Wulffs "vergessene Halbschwester" 2) Im August der Artikel der BILD über den unnützen Helikopterflug zum Sommerinterview auf Norderney. 3) Im Dezember die Berichterstattung der BILD über die Kreditaffaire. 178.27.213.17 09:11, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC)Münchner *Der Bundesvorsitzende des Deutschen Journalisten-Verbandes, Michael Konken, sieht die "dominante Medienberichterstattung" über die Affären des Bundespräsidenten kritisch. Im Deutschlandradio Kultur sprach Konken konkret die "Bild"-Zeitung an. Diese versuche möglicherweise, die "seriösen Medien" für sich zu benutzen, um "die Botschaft zu platzieren: Dieser Bundespräsident ist nicht mehr haltbar" dradio Jetsetter 19:55, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Die Mailbox-Affäre Hier der komplette Mailwechsel zwischen TAZ und BILD. TAZ BILD und Maschmeyer So gnadenlos wie die BILD über Wulff berichtet, so sanftmütig ist sie im Umgang mit Maschmeyer. Das ist Hofberichterstattung vom Feinsten - und ganz unverblümte Protektion. Ich habe noch kein einziges kritisches Wort zu Maschmeyer in der BILD gelesen. Jetzt rührt das Blatt ganz groß die Werbetrommel für Maschmeyers Buch. Das Schlimmste : Auch renommierte Medien drucken die Buchwerbung nach und übernehmen zum Teil komplett die von BILD vorgefertigten Texte. "Carsten Maschmeyer ist gut vernetzt in Wirtschaft, Politik und Showbusiness. In einem Buch erklärt er nun seine Methode erfolgreichen Netzwerkens. Persönlich ging bei mir immer vor geschäftlich“, schreibt Maschmeyer in dem Buch, das die „Bild“-Zeitung vorab in Auszügen druckt." Focus Innerhalb von 4 Wochen bringt die BILD acht große Foto-Artikel über Maschmeyer : 24.2.2012 Dem miesen Erpresser wird der Prozess gemacht Bild 28.2.2012 Maschmeyer und Ferres verkaufen Traum-Villa Bild 5.3.2012 Veronica Ferres heimlich verlobt Bild 12.3.2012 Maschmeyer-Erpresser für 2,5 Jahre in den Knast Bild 14.3.2012 Maschmeyer erzählt alles! Bild 14.3.2012 Nichts geht über gute Kontakte! Bild 16.3.2012 Wie ich Veronica Ferres eroberte Bild 18.3.2012 Hätten Sie Frau Ferres auch ohne Millionen erobert? Bild Gäbe es eine Kleine Anfrage bei Journalisten, dann würde ich Kai Diekmann gerne fragen, wie oft er in den Immobilien Maschmeyers Urlaub gemacht hat. Vielleicht würde er sogar ganz offen darauf antworten, denn das Prinzip "eine Hand wäscht die andere" ist in Journalistenkreisen wohl nicht so verpönt wie in der Politik. 178.27.213.97 13:19, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC)Münchner "Noch vor einigen Wochen hat sich die zweitgrößte Tageszeitung Europas während der Medienhatz auf Christian Wulff als Gralshüter der Pressefreiheit aufgeblasen, jetzt promotet sie ganz ungeniert das neue Ratgeber-Buch „Selfmade. erfolg reich leben“ von Wulffs Busenfreund. Das ist eine – selbst für „Bild“-Verhältnisse – publizistische Flatterhaftigkeit sondergleichen." „Bild“ flattert Samstag 16:47, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Mit Veronica Ferres und Carsten Maschmeyer traf er auch recht früh zusammen. Warum soll es nur Schmidts Villa gewesen sein?AEDT Jetsetter 17:51, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Maschmeyer ist einer der großen Sponsoren der Bild Aktion: "Ein Herz für Kinder". Wer sich hier engagiert, scheint auf Gegenliebe zu stoßen AEDT Guttenberg Jetsetter 18:18, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Maschmeyer läßt sich das Wohlwollen der BILD was kosten. Bei "Ein Herz für Kinder" wurde er in der BILD als "Mister zehn Prozent" gefeiert. Bild Die BILD gab Maschmeyer eine Plattform, um sich gegen die NDR-Doku "Der Drückerkönig und die Politik" zu verteidigen. Bild Maschmeyer machte in der BILD die Aussage, daß er Panorama mehrfach ein Interview angeboten hätte. Doch die Behauptung war nachweislich falsch. Monatelang hatte die Redaktion Panorama vergebens versucht, Carsten Maschmeyer für ein Interview zu gewinnen. Siehe dazu : NDR Maschmeyer weiß natürlich um die Machtstellung der BILD im Medienwald und nutzt sie für seine Zwecke. Aber er übt auch direkten Druck auf Medien aus, indem er sie mit Klagen und Abmahnungen überzieht. Im Fall des "Drückerkönig"-Beitrags drohte sein Staranwalt Prinz u.a. : "Mit gleich mehreren Schreiben wandte sich der Anwalt an alle Intendanten und Justiziare sämtlicher neun ARD-Anstalten und warnte sie vor der Ausstrahlung des Films. Die "zu erwartenden Rechtsverletzungen unseres Mandanten" seien geeignet, schrieb die Kanzlei,'' "dass das Handeln des NDR bzw. der ARD (...) als Präzedenzfall dazu geeignet wäre, die Grenzen der gebührenfinanzierten und gesetzlichen Grundversorgung gerichtlich feststellen zu lassen"." SZ Die SZ nannte dieses Vorgehen treffend "die Tsunami-Taktik" Doch der NDR hat tapfer durchgehalten. Dennoch : Allzu oft mögen sich die Rechtsabteilungen der Öffentlich-Rechtlichen nicht auf solchen Ärger einlassen. Da stellt sich die Frage, wer da von wem die Strategie übernommen hat ? Denn auch die BILD überzieht manche Medien gern mit Klagen (Beispiel TAZ). 178.27.213.97 18:31, 15. Mär. 2012 (UTC)Münchner "In einem kleinen Abschnitt seines Buches geht es auch explizit um die Medien. Maschmeyer räumt ein, dass er mit seinem Verhalten, gegenüber dem NDR Fehler gemacht hat. ''"Heute weiß ich, dass die Darstellung meiner Sichtweise direkt gegenüber den Intendanten als Eingriff in die Pressefreiheit missverstanden wurde.” meedia Maschmeyer, der Missverstandene... sein "Präventivschreiben" an die Intendanten hatte in etwa dieselbe Qualität wie Wulffs Drohungen auf Diekmanns Mailbox. 178.27.213.97 17:47, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC)Münchner Rolle Diekmanns Wenn wir von der "Bild" reden, ist eigentlich meist Kai Diekmann gemeint. Er scheint nicht nur beim Mailboxanruf im Mittelpunkt des Interesses gestanden zu haben. Für alle erkennbar rankt sich die Causa Wulff um den Chef-Redakteur, der ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt innerhalb der Bild bei der Darstellung Wulffs in der Öffentlichkeit das Zepter des Handelns an sich riss. Interessant scheint, dass ihm das kaum jemand übel zu nehmen schien. Bei der Geburtstagsfeier von Westerwelle am 18. Januar 2012 im Kanzleramt bei Angela Merkel schien Ramsauer jedenfalls bester Laune gewesen zu sein AEDT. Von der Causa Wulff schien niemand sonderlich belastet AEDT, auch nicht Wulffs Freund Maschmeyer, der sich beim Deutschen Filmball deutscher_filmball am 21. Januar 2012 angeregt mit Diekmanns Ehefrau zu unterhalten schien. Bild 26 des entsprechenden Artikels Vier Wochen bevor der Rubikon für Wulff überschritten war, nämlich am 17. November 2011, begegneten sich Christian Wulff und Kai Diekmann auf der Publishers Night 2011 in Berlin. RedCarpet Der Verband Deutscher Zeitschriftenverleger verleiht dort die Trophäe „Goldene Victoria“ an besonders herausragende Persönlichkeiten. Einer der Preisträger war Henry Kissinger. Die Laudatio hielt Bundespräsident Christian Wulff. Kai Diekmann war einst der Mitglieder der VDZ-Jury, die über die Preisvergaben entschied. Unter den Gästen waren auch Carsten Maschmeyer mit Veronica Ferres. WuV Hier ein Video der Publishers Night 2011. VDZ Am Rande: Im Jahr 2010 erhielt Joachim Gauck die Ehren-Victoria für sein Lebenswerk – aus den Händen seines Laudators Christian Wulff, dem er bei der Wahl zum Bundespräsidenten unterlegen war. Dort entstand auch das Foto von Joachim Gauck mit Maschmeyer und Ferres. Hier ein Foto von Wulff und Maschmeyer im trauten Gespräch auf der Publishers Night 2010. Spiegel Kai Diekmann war bis 2010 Mitglied in der Atlantik-Brücke. Das dortige „Young Leaders“-Programm der Atlantik-Brücke richtet sich an junge, aufstrebende Führungskräfte, die zu den jährlich stattfindenden deutsch-amerikanischen und europäischen Konferenzen eingeladen werden. Wie das "Handelsblatt" berichtete, ist er mit einigen anderen Mitte 2010 ausgetreten. abtrittswelle-exodus-im-vorstand-der-atlantik-bruecke Aber auch Christian Wulff gehörte zu den Mitgliedern der Atlantik-Brücke, ebenso Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Bei der Plagiatsaffäre Guttenberg unternahm Diekmann alles, damit Guttenberg nicht fiel. Diekmanns Soldaten spuren , bei Wullf allerdings unternahm Diekmann alles, damit Wulff fiel.Jetsetter 17:56, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Als Helmut Kohl erneut heiratete, gehörte neben Leo Kirch auch Kai Diekmann zu den Trauzeugen des Altbundeskanzlers, was die Nähe Diekmanns zur CDU überdeutlich macht.stern.deJetsetter 18:51, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Auf die kommunikative Krise in der Causa Wulff angesprochen äußerte Diekmann. "Die Bedingungen, unter denen sich Politik heute abspielt, haben sich geändert. Auch der Konkurrenzkampf unter den Medien ist ein anderer geworden. Zum einen nimmt die Zahl der Medien immer weiter zu, zum anderen werden durch die Digitalisierung Nachrichten heute in Echtzeit veröffentlicht. In dieser Landschaft zu kommunizieren, ist sehr viel schwieriger geworden – denn Fehler werden härter bestraft als zuvor. Mein Rat ist, offen zu sein und ohne Vorbehalte mit den Medien zu kommunizieren, denn das ist der sicherste Weg, um erfolgreich zu sein. Es gibt viele Persönlichkeiten, die die Kunst des Umgangs mit Medien höchst professionell bewältigen. Wie beispielsweise Angela Merkel mit den Medien umgeht, ist absolut beeindruckend."oszillografJetsetter 19:14, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Kai Diekmann hatte für 100 Tage ein eigenes Blog geschaltet. Für dieses Blog drehte Diekmann kleine Videoclips. Das Niveau dieser Filmchen verdeutlicht sehr schön der Clip "Zu Besuch bei "Angie". Clip Die Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung meint zur "Bild" und Diekmann: "Bild" ist, wenn es um zentrale Fragen der Politik geht, nicht mehr kampagnenfähig. Die beiden wichtigsten Kampagnen, die in die Amtszeit des derzeitigen Chefredakteurs Kai Diekmann fallen, waren grandiose Fehlschläge. ... Besonders erfolgreich ist das Blatt mit Geschichten, die sich personalisieren lassen und an den Sozialneid appellieren. "bpb Offensichtlich war man lernfähig.Jetsetter 17:29, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Über einen dieser grandiosen Fehlschläge berichtete der "Spiegel". Wollte "Bild" eigentlich die APO Vergangenheit Joschka Fischers skandalisieren, rückte plötzlich die eigene Bild-Vergangenheit wieder ins Bewusstsein.Spiegel Mai 2001 Offensichtlich geht man heutzutage abgesicherter zu Werke: Ottfied Fischer wandte sich 2010 gegen die Methoden der "Bild". Ein Ex-Bild-Journalist stand vor Gericht, weil er Ottfried Fischer mit einem kompromittierenden Video dazu genötigt haben soll, über seine Sex-Affäre in der Bild-Zeitung zu sprechen. "Journalist Online" war die Frage auf, ob Bild-Chefredakteur Kai Diekmann Druck auf den Angeklagten, einen früheren Bild-Mitarbeiter, ausgeübt habe, um ihn von einem Geständnis abzubringen.Quelle Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass auch Wullf vor gewissen Veröffentlichungen stets große Ängste hatte. Der Fall wird neu aufgerollt, der damalige Freispruch des Bildjournalisten sei lückenhaft und widersprüchlich.Sex-Video-Bild-Reporter-gegen-Ottfried-Fischer-Prozess-wird-neu-aufgerollt Günter Wallrafff beschreibt Diekmann so: "Dann gibt es Chefredakteure, die politisch relativ frei, und welche, die fest eingebunden sind, wie beispielsweise der jetzige Chefredakteur Kai Diekmann bei Helmut Kohl und Teilen der Union. In Wahlkämpfen müssen dann sowieso alle parat stehen, aber jemand wie Diekmann, der steht ja im Zweifel ständig parat und erfüllt ein Übersoll.... WALLRAFF: Also nehmen Sie Diekmann. Der ist politisch eingebunden, und er ist gegen alles,was auch nur annähernd progressiv aussieht. Ich glaube, der führt einen Kampf gegen die 68er und deren politisches Erbe. Der spricht das nicht aus, er ist ja nicht blöd, der inszeniert sich vielmehr ganz locker, ist Genossenschaftler bei der „Tageszeitung“. Gegen die 68er!, das ist seine Mission; die und deren Erbe würde er am liebsten in Gänze denunzieren. Erinnern Sie sich an die Kampagnen gegen Jürgen Trittin und Joschka Fischer! Und auf der anderen Seite werden dann die Hardliner, konkret einer der ausgekochtesten Politiker wie Roland Koch, hofiert und unterstützt.' Denken Sie nur an die Kampagne, die Roland Koch in seinem Landtagswahlkampf 2008 gegen gewalttätige ausländische Jugendliche betrieb,' das geschah ja in enger Zusammenarbeit mit „Bild“. Ich sehe hier einen sich zeitweise selbstironisch und locker inszenierenden Chefredakteur auf ideologischem Kreuzzug."Otto-brenner-stiftung. Jetsetter 19:05, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) In einem Interview gegenüber der Berliner Zeitung äußerte sich Wallraff so:"Es ist nicht besonders seriös, wenn Bild-Chefredakteur Kai Diekmann über viele Jahre vertrauliche Gespräche mit einem Politiker pflegt und diesen dann plötzlich vorführt und öffentlich bloßstellt. Man hat den Eindruck, Bild will ihn vernichten. Das ist keine Demontage. Das ist Vernichtungswille. Es hat doch einen merkwürdigen Charakter. Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass Wulff von Bild in einer ganz besonderen Weise aufgebaut, hofiert, gehätschelt wurde. Es bestand ja fast ein intimes Verhältnis zum Springer-Konzern. Das war ja fast eine Liebesbeziehung."berliner-zeitung Vasco Boenisch beschrieb 2007 sehr ausführlich den Kampagnenjournalismus und wie ihn die Bild betreibt.Die Deutsche Nationalbibliothek verzeichnet diese Publikation in der Deutschen Nationalbibliographie, Inhalt und Vorwort sind sehr eindrücklich.link Beachtlich ist Diekmanns Mitgliedschaft in der Münsteraner Burschenschaft Franconia. Hierzu berichete die TAZ im Jahr 2006: "Kai Diekmann, Chefredakteur und Herausgeber von "Bild", hält in Münster einen Vortrag über die "Marke ,Bild' " - vor der extrem rechten Burschenschaft "Franconia", in der Diekmann Mitglied ist"taz.archiv Solche Burschenschaften scheinen alle am rechten Rand zu stehen, wie die Süddeutsche meint: Wie rechts diese Vereinigung stehen dürfte, lässt sich ev. der Münsterländer Zeitung entnehmen. Diese berichtete im Juni 2011."Der Sprecher der münsterschen Burschenschaft „Franconia“ hat sich gestern von der Absicht, für neue Mitglieder einen „Ariernachweis“ zu verlangen, distanziert. Gleichwohl sei die Selektion anhand der Zugehörigkeit zum deutschen Kulturkreis durchaus nachvollziehbar, sagte er."Quelle Wie passt diese Burschenschaft zu jemandem, der sich vermeintlich für Integration einsetzt? Dass sich die Bild nicht scheut, auch Kampagnen zu fahren, die allesamt unter die Gürtellinie gehen, durften Alexandra Neldel und die Schauspielerin Kekilli erfahren Neldel Kekilli- Presserat Hat dies womöglich Wulff befürchtet, wie dies die Berliner Zeitung andeutete? Jetsetter 17:42, 20. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Diekmann äußerte sich am 24.03.2012 gegenüber der österreichischen Presse zur Affäre Wulff und seiner Rolle:"„Bild" war die erste Zeitung, die über das Thema berichtet hat. Die gesamte Geschichte ist mit unserer Berichterstattung über die Kreditaffäre ins Rollen gekommen. Wir haben Christian Wulff nachgewiesen, dass er über die Hintergründe seines Hauskredits im niedersächsischen Landtag nicht die volle Wahrheit gesagt hat. Im Laufe der Entwicklung wurden wir dann selbst Gegenstand der Berichterstattung, als der Anruf des Bundespräsidenten auf meiner Mailbox bekannt wurde. Und am Ende war es wiederum „Bild", die mit der Berichterstattung über den gemeinsamen Urlaubsaufenthalt des Bundespräsidenten mit dem Filmfinancier David Gronewold auf Sylt die Staatsanwaltschaft auf den Plan gerufen hat - was schließlich zu seinem Rücktritt führte....Das Bekanntwerden des Vorgangs hat vor allem zu einer Solidarisierung der Medien geführt. Denn Medien reagieren sehr empfindlich, wenn es um die Frage der Verhinderung von Berichterstattung geht. Das war aber am Ende nicht entscheidend für den Rücktritt. Entscheidend war die Aufnahme von Ermittlungen durch die Staatsanwaltschaft nach unserem Sylt-Bericht."diepresse.com OHNE KOMMENTAR : Kai Diekmann äußerte laut "pro Christliches Medienmagazin" gegenüber Klaus von Dohnanyi zum Umgang der Presse mit der Causa Wulff : "Kai Diekmann stimmt dem Politiker zu, "dass es in der Causa Wulff im deutschen Blätterwald - und nicht nur dort - Übertreibungen und auch Entgleisungen gegeben" habe. "Ich habe nicht verstanden, dass ausgerechnet in der sogenannten Qualitätspresse über das angeblich wilde Vorleben der Präsidentengattin spekuliert worden ist." In seiner Zeitung sei von den Gerüchten nichts zu lesen gewesen. "Dafür aber nicht nur in der 'FAZ', sondern leider auch in der 'Welt'." Medienmagazin pro: Journalismus 37.4.61.10 21:04, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC)Münchner Wobei man nicht vergessen darf, dass "BILD" und "Die Welt" zum Springer-Verlag gehören. Es ist kaum anzunehmen, dass "Die Welt" etwas schreibt, was der Axel Springer AG nicht gefällt. Wikipedia Alethea12 21:26, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) 'Diekmann, Teil eines Machtkartells?' Gibt es eine "Beziehung" zwischen Diekmann von der BILD, Schirrmacher von der FAZ und Aust vom SPIEGEL? Dieses waren erkennbar die medialen Protagonisten in der Causa Wulff. Der deutsche Publizist, Jurist und Politikwissenschaftler Albrecht von Lucke veröffentlichte 2009 bereits eine Abhandlung über ein journalistisches Machtkartell zwischen Diekmann, Schirrmacher, Aust und Co. Von Lucke beschreibt dies so: "Die weitgehende Auflösung einstiger klarer politischer Unterschiede der Medien – Vorreiter auch hier der Spiegel –, hat dazu geführt, dass an der Spitze heute jeder mit jedem kann.Hier gilt die Devise: Eine Krähe hackt der Anderen kein Auge aus.Denn alle verbindet ein primäres Interesse – das an medialer Macht...Noch problematischer wird die Kumpanei allerdings im medienübergreifenden Dreiecksgespann Diekmann, Aust und Schirrmacher. Hier wäscht eine Hand die andere,so etwa wenn Bild-Zeitung und Spiegel weite Teile der Schirrmacher-Bücher Methusalem-Komplott und Minimum abdrucken – und damit zu den eigentlichen Geburtshelfern für den Bestseller avancieren. Umgekehrt darf sich die Bild-Zeitung dann gerne an einem ebenso reißerischen Schirrmacher-Artikel über die angebliche »Deutschenfeindlichkeit « hier lebender Ausländer gütlich tun, der dem Boulevard-Blatt willkommene Munition in Roland Kochs letztem Anti-Ausländerwahlkampf lieferte. Offenbar ging Kai Diekmann so selbstverständlich von Schirrmachers Einverständnis zu dem gekürzten Abdruck aus, dass er nicht einmal um dessen Erlaubnis nachsuchte...frankfurter-hefte/Archiv TAZKai Diekmann und Frank Schirrmacher und Stefan Aust scheinen freundschaftlich miteinander verbunden zu sein, wie der Journalist und Schriftsteller Klaus Harpprecht im Fall Günter Grass bezügl. der Mitgliedschaft in der Waffen-SS gegenüber der Zeitschrift Cicero deutlich anklingen lässt:"Das seriöse Blatt ist die FAZ machte mit der Enthüllung auf: „Marketingtechnisch“ entsprach dies ganz dem Stil der Bild-Zeitung, deren Chefredakteur dem FAZ-Herausgeber freundschaftlich verbunden ist. Kai Diekmann wurde von Schirrmacher rechtzeitig genug informiert, um die Sensation gleichen Tages wie die FAZ auf Seite eins als zweite Schlagzeile neben Eva Hermans Abschied von der „Tagesschau“ platzieren zu können. Auch Spiegel-Chefredakteur Aust, ein anderer Freund, wurde früh genug unterrichtet: Er durfte vor Redaktionsschluss noch Altmeister Fest zum Interview bitten. Das middle aged stars network, das der FAZ-Herausgeber so sorgsam zusammengebastelt hat, funktionierte störungsfrei. Cicero Muss man sich da wundern, wenn Inhalte des Mailboxanrufes zuerst von der FAZ veröffentlicht wurde. SPIEGEL selbst berichtet hierzu: "Der kürzestmögliche Weg von Diekmanns Mailbox in die "Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung" würde über Diekmann und den "FAZ"-Herausgeber Frank Schirrmacher laufen, die schon früher enge Kontakte pflegten; aber natürlich sind auch andere Wege denkbar." spiegel Lutz Hachmeister beschreibt u.a. dieses Dreigestirn in seinem Buch: Nervöse Zone - Politik und Journalismus in der Berliner Republik (Deutsche Verlags-Anstalt, München 2007)"Ihn ist Schirrmacher knüpft sich Hachmeister vor, weil für ihn der Chef des FAZ-Feuilletons zu den drei einflussreichsten Journalisten der Berliner Republik zählt. Die beiden anderen sind Kai Diekmann von Bild und Stefan Aust, der Spiegel-Chef. "Diekmann lenkt ein Boulevard-Blatt, dessen Prinzipien mit Sex & Crime und dem ewigen Wir-verteidigen-den-kleinen-Mann-gegen-die-da-oben klar auf der Hand liegen. Der Ultra-Pragmatiker Stefan Aust vertritt auch nach eigenem Anspruch kein weltanschaulich-politisches Programm, hat sich zu keinem Zeitpunkt als 'Intellektueller' definiert und lehnte es auch vernünftigerweise ab, die Nachfolge des großen Polemikers Rudolf Augstein als Herausgeber des Spiegel anzutreten."Schirrmacher überragt Diekmann und Aust. Er ist, was die anderen auch sind, und mehr: "Welterklärer, publizistischer Beweger mit scharfem Bewusstsein für das Timing von Kampagnen, Intellektueller und Zukunftsdeuter."dradio fr-online-die-stimmungsmacher Siegfried Weischenberg, seines Zeichens Medienwissenschaftler und lange Zeit Vorsitzender des Deutschen Journalisten-Verbandes wartete 2006 mit einer neuen Studie auf."Man sieht bei prominenten Journalisten doch einen Trend zur Rudelbildung. Herr Aust und Herr Diekmann und Herr Schirrmacher und Herr Döpfner kennen sich nicht nur alle gut, sondern man hat den Eindruck, die Harmonie ist auch beruflich groß.."journalismusausbildung.de Das European Journalism Observatory sieht folgerichtig auch Stefan Aust, bis März 2008 Chefredaktor des «Spiegels», sein gewiss noch mächtigerer Kollege Kai Diekmann der «Bild»-Zeitung und Frank Schirrmacher, der fürs Feuilleton zuständige Herausgeber der «Frankfurter Allgemeinen Zeitung» als das Top-Trio unter den Alphatieren des Journalismus an.EJO. Deren Zusammenspiel und deren Macht bekam Wulff zu spüren.Jetsetter 18:32, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Eigentlich schon fast banal. Diekmann und Schirrmacher gehörten zum erlauchten Kreis derer, die im Kanzleramt den Geburtstag Ackermanns feiern durften. Die Gästeliste : Medien: Kai Diekmann (Bild), Mathias Döpfner, Friede Springer (beide Springer), Stephan Sattler (Focus), Frank Schirrmacher (FAZ).zeit.de Jetsetter 18:56, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Zumindest zu Stefan Aust gab es einen beachtlichen Kontakt der BILD. Das Handelsblatt berichtete 2010:"Mathias Döpfner, Sylt-Liebhaber und Vorstandschef von Axel Springer, hatte seine Chefredakteure in die "Sansibar" eingeladen. Die Runde der Top-Journalisten trifft sich jedes Jahr, um über Gott und die Welt zu sprechen. "Special Guest" des illustren Treffens war diesmal Stefan Aust, bis 2008 Chefredakteur des "Spiegels".Die Einladung für den 63-Jährigen zur alljährlichen Sylt-Runde von Springer hatte einen besonderen Grund: Europas größter Zeitungskonzern prüft eine Beteiligung an Austs Zeitschriftenprojekt mit dem Arbeitstitel "Die Woche".Aust plant in Berlin die größte Magazingründung seit dem Start von "Focus" vor mittlerweile 17 Jahren. Entwickelt hat der Altmeister des deutschen Magazinjournalismus das Projekt im Auftrag der Essener WAZ-Gruppe. Die Investitionen sollen nach Brancheninformationen im ersten Jahr bei rund 50 Millionen Euro liegen. Aust selbst war für eine Stellungnahme nicht erreichbar."sansibar-connection-schmiedet-grosse-plaeneAnfang Mai 2010 hatten sich die Partner WAZ und Axel Springer aus dem gemeinsamen Projekt zurückgezogen. Der Titel galt als einer der wichtigsten Print-Neustarts in diesem Jahr. Roger Willemsen zieht in der Zeit vom 21.03.2012 folgendes Fazit: "Ist ein Land ... das sich scheinheilig ausgerechnet um die Meinungsfreiheit der Bild sorgt, noch zu retten? Oder ist dies vielleicht nur die heuchlerische Blähung eines Milieus, in dem Günstlinge, Profiteure, Nutznießer, Schmarotzer ein einziges parasitäres Biotop bilden, in dem sich Journalisten, Wirtschaftsvertreter und Politiker dauernd in der Drehtür ihrer gemeinsamen Interessen treffen? Das, meine Damen und Herren, wird sich weisen, wenn St. Joachim der Fünfvorzwölfte erstmals vom Recht auf eine eigene Meinung Gebrauch gemacht haben wird. Verstößt Joachim Gauck nämlich gegen Paragraf 1 der Gemeinplatz-Ordnung, die da lautet: »Bild dir meine Meinung«, wird ihm die Bild die ihre geigen. Verstößt er aber nicht dagegen, hat er sich auch schon verüberflüssigt. Er ist also nicht allein die zweite Wahl, sondern auch jetzt schon ein tragischer Präsident, schuldlos schuldig, und kann es nur richtig falsch machen."Willemsens-Jahreszeiten." Interessant finde ich auch, wer so alles im Beirat des M100 Sanssouci- Colloquiums sitzt. Da treffen wir bspw. auf so bekannte Personen wie Döpfner, DIekmann, Aust, Schirrmacher, Die Lorenzo, Deppendorf, Roger Köppel, Letzterer vertritt so ziemlich die Ansichten Henryk Broders, was Überfremdung anbelangt. Das Colloquium lädt jährlich rund 100 führende Medien- und Meinungsmacher zum intensiven Dialog nach Potsdam ein.Wikipedia thumb|320px|right|Merkels Medienpreisund Wie vertraut man ist, zeigt der ihr schon im Januarr 2010 verliehene Medienpreis sehr gut die Rede von Kanzlerin Merkel am 08. September 2010 auf . merkels-mutigster-auftritt Dort bekräftigte sie gegenüber dem Karikaturisten Westergaard (Preisträger) das Recht der Meinungsfreiheit, auch wenn religiöse Gefühle verletzt würden. Die Laudatio hielt übrigens Jochim Gauck, der die Nachfolge von Bundespräsident Christian Wulff antrat. Die Auszeichnung Westergaards aufgrund seiner Karikatur ist bemerkenswert. Nicht alles, was rechtlich zulässig ist, ist ethisch vertretbar. Hierüber wacht der Deutsche Presserat. Dieser beachtet die Einhaltung der selbstauferlegten Kodex Regeln, Verstöße können von ihm geahndet werden. Ziffer 10 dieser Kodex-Regelungen lautet: "– Religion, Weltanschauung, Sitte Die Presse verzichtet darauf, religiöse, weltanschauliche oder sittliche Überzeugungen zu schmähen." Die vorangegangene Version lautete: "Veröffentlichungen in Wort und Bild, die das sittliche oder religiöse Empfinden einer Personengruppe nach Form und Inhalt wesentlich verletzen können, sind mit der Verantwortung der Presse nicht zu vereinbaren." Die Formulierung "Wesentlich verletzen" wurde durch "Schmähen" ersetzt. Niemand schien sich bei der Karikatur Mohammeds mit der Bombe unter dem Turban an diesen Pressekodex zu erinnern, die M100 Gruppe, alles gestandene Presseleute, konnten sich auch nicht ausmalen, was es für eine ev. geschmähte Gruppe bedeuten konnte, wenn ausgerechnet derjenige, der geschmäht haben könnte, von der Kanzlerin Merkel ausgezeichnet wurde.Jyllands-Posten scheint alles andere als ein liberales Blatt zu sein. Damit ja kein falscher Eindruck entstehen konnte, glättete der Spiegel in Form von Henryk Broders Bericht vorab schon das ev. geteilte Meinungsbild der Öffentlichkeit. Broders Grundverständnis erkennt man schnell in seiner Haltung zum Antizionismus. Wer Israel kritisiere, ist in seinen Augen ein Antisemit, so einfach ist es. thumb|320px|right|Henryk Broder Gegenwärtig macht er in diesem Sinne Werbung für sein Buch: "Vergesst Ausschwitz" stern.de Erstaunlich ist, dass ausgerechnet die NGO Freedom House zugegen war und die Rede Merkels ausdrücklich lobte m100. Der Spiegel bemerkte zu dieser NGO einst:"Zwischenzeitlich verstärkte sich für Kritiker der Verdacht, die Freiheitsideologen könnten eine Frontorganisation der CIA sein: James Woolsey, Ex-Geheimdienstdirektor und als Scharfmacher im Beraterstab des Verteidigungsministers Donald Rumsfeld bekannt, wurde 2003 Freedom-House-Chef. Inzwischen hat er seinen Schreibtisch wieder geräumt. " Ähnliche Vorbehalte zu freedom house haben wohl immer noch Russland und China, wie aus der internationalen Seite von wikipedia zu entnehmen ist wikipedia CriticismWie die CIA auf Medien einwirkt, ist im Bericht meedia- wie die cia die medien manipulieren will erahnbar.Jetsetter 18:50, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) {C Wie reflexhaft und sehr schnell Broder als Meinungsmacher und Meinungstrendsetter auftritt, ist an seiner unmittelbaren Reaktion auf die prosaischen Zeilen des Günter Grass erkennbar. Grass hatte es gewagt, Kritik an der (Atom-)politik Israels zu äußern, was die unmittelbare Reaktion Broders auf den Plan rief. Schon erstaunlich, Westergaard wird gelobt und unter Hinweis auf die Meinungsfreiheit mit einem Preis ausgezeichnet. Grass wird nun den medialen Gegenwind spüren.Jetsetter 16:13, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Die Meinungsmaschinerie ist schon am ersten Tag voll angelaufen, dies zeigt (nochmals) deutlich auf, in welcher Weise Meinungsvielfalt Geltung finden kann, wenn bestimmte Kritik geäußert wird. Im Heute-Journal vom 04.April 2012 unterschlug zunächst Nachrichtenprofi Claus Kleber folgende Aussage von Grass: "Warum aber schwieg ich bislang? Weil ich meinte, meine Herkunft, die von nie zu tilgendem Makel behaftet ist, verbiete, diese Tatsache als ausgesprochene Wahrheit dem Land Israel, dem ich verbunden bin und bleiben will, zuzumuten." um dann Wolfgang Herles Raum zu geben, seine Meinung über Günter Grass Zeilen zu verbreiten. Herles ist für eine gewisse Grundeinstellung bekannt, die in der Günter Jauch Sendung im Dezember 2011 voll in Erscheinung trat. BILD berichtete damals:"Doch dann schimpft Herles auf das Staatsoberhaupt: Wulff sei ein „lausiger Bundespräsident, weil er seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllt“. Dessen Rede zur Integration am 3. Oktober 2010 sei „die dümmste Rede des Jahres“ gewesen, der Satz „Der Islam gehört zu Deutschland“ populistisch, für Herles „ein undifferenzierter, saublöder Satz“. {C}BILD Und Matthias Döpfner von BILD entdeckt einen Tag später "beim Häuten der Zwiebel" im Inneren den braunen Kern von Günter Grass der-braune-kern-der-zwiebel, mediales Mobbing vom Heftigsten. Da muss ja wieder einfallen, dass er als 17 Jähriger (!) bei der Waffen-SS gedient hat. Dass der Moralist und nun Günter Grass ebenso heftig attackierende Michel Friedman einmal empirische Feldstudien auf ukranischen Prostituierten zubrachte, mitten im Winter, hat man verdrängt. Döpfner hat wohl diese BILD Meldung vergessen. newsticker/medwedew warnt vor Atomkrieg.Dass auch ernstzunehmende Stimmen (u.a. Jeffrey Goldberg, er hatte im September 2010 mit der Titelgeschichte "The Point of No ReturnQuelle" für das Magazin Atlantic die möglichen Folgen eines israelischen Angriffs auf die iranischen Atomanlagen untersucht) davon ausgehen, dass es zu einem Erstschlag im Herbst 2012 kommen wird, scheint uninteressant aussenpolitik . Jetsetter 10:35, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Matthias Döpfner begleitet Ehrenämter bei the American Jewish Committee und dem Aspen-Institut Berlin berlin-school und erhielt im Jahr 2007 die Leo Baek Medaille. Laut BILD forderte Döpfner eine westliche Wertegemeinschaft, in der Europa und Amerika sich klar an die Seite Israels stellen müssten: „Europa hat - im eigenen Interesse - eine große Verantwortung.“BILD Sehen wir nun alle nochmals die selben Strukturen, die schon bei Wulff zum Gleichklang der Medien führten? Auch wenn ich Grass nicht besonders mag und seine Ansichten nicht teile, nun bin ich für seine "Aufklärungsarbeit" dankbar. Denn auch er hat das Recht, seine Meinung zu äußern.Jetsetter 20:25, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ist Wulff mit seinen Äußerungen zum Islam und zur Vollmitgliedschaft der Türkei zu einer Bedrohung, bspw. für Israel geworden ? wikileaks-erdogan-strebte-lange-nach-bruch-mit-israel Hat man deshalb nach Wegen und Mitteln gesucht, ihn zu desavouieren und medial so zu mobben, dass er nicht mehr gehalten werden konnte, weil er sich von seinem Thema nicht mehr abbringen ließ?Jetsetter 17:40, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ein dreistes Stück der BILD Es geht um den Bericht der BILD, daß Wulff angeblich ein Büro''' in Hannover''' fordert. BILD hatte diese Falschmeldung als erste Zeitung gebracht. Nachdem die Meldung dementiert wurde, tauchte plötzlich online eine Meldung der BILD auf mit Datum 20.03.2012 - 12:40 Uhr. DATUM UND UHRZEIT KÖNNEN NICHT STIMMEN !!! Das geht aus der Timeline der relevanten Zeitungsberichte klar hervor ! Denn zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte noch keine Zeitung von einem Büro in Hannover geschrieben ! Das tat die BILD selbst erst am 20.03.2012 um 23:40 ! Hier die Berichte in chronologischer Reihenfolge : FTD 20.03.2012 - 04:00 : "Ex-Präsident meldet nach FTD-Informationen Anspruch auf ein Büro, Mitarbeiter, einen Wagen und einen Fahrer an. Bei den zuständigen Haushältern ist inzwischen eine entsprechende Anfrage des Bundespräsidialamts eingegangen, erfuhr die FTD am Montag aus Koalitionskreisen." FTD Ob das Büro in Hannover oder Berlin sein soll, erwähnt die FTD nicht !!! ''Nun folgt in der Timeline der BILD-Artikel, der m.E. nachträglich eingesetzt wurde :'' BILD 20.03.2012 - 12:40 Uhr : "Nach dpa-Informationen will Wulff für Berlin ein kleines Büro mit einer Referentin und einer Sekretärin beantragen. (...) Berichte, wonach Wulff ein Büro in Hannover anmieten und bis zu vier Mitarbeiter beschäftigen möchte, wurden als falsch zurückgewiesen. Die „Financial Times Deutschland“ hatte unter Berufung auf Koalitionskreise berichtet, dass bei den zuständigen Haushältern eine entsprechende Anfrage des Bundespräsidialamts eingegangen sei." Bild Diese Formulierung der BILD suggeriert, die „Financial Times Deutschland“ hätte geschrieben das geforderte Büro solle in Hannover sein. Focus 20.03.2012 - 20:58 : "Alt-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff will nach Informationen der Nachrichtenagentur dpa in Berlin ein kleines Büro mit einer Referentin und einer Sekretärin beantragen. Die „Bild“-Zeitung hatte zuvor unter Berufung auf Unionskreise berichtet, der Haushaltsausschuss sondiere derzeit eine mündliche Anfrage, wonach Wulff ein Büro in Hannover anmieten und bis zu vier Mitarbeiter beschäftigen möchte." Focus Wie konnte der Focus das schreiben, wenn die entsprechende Meldung der BILD erst am 20.03.2012 um 23:40 Uhr erschien ? Hatte BILD die Uhrzeit nachträglich geändert ? BILD 20.03.2012 - 23:40 Uhr : "Für Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff ist eine üppige Zusatz-Ausstattung im Gespräch: ein Büro in Hannover, ein Wagen und bis zu vier Mitarbeiter (u. a. ein wissenschaftlicher Assistent, ein Büroleiter)." Bild Dann kam das Dementi aus Wulffs Umfeld : RP online 21.03.2012 - 02:30 : "Der frühere Bundespräsident Christian Wulff will offenbar ein kleines Büro mit einer Referentin und einer Sekretärin in Berlin beantragen. (...) ...verlautete gestern aus dem Umfeld Wulffs. (...) Nicht richtig sei, dass Wulff ein Büro in Hannover und vier Mitarbeiter fordere, hieß es." RP RTL 21.03.2012 : "Das Präsidialamt hat noch keinen Antrag für die Ausstattung von Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff mit Büro und Mitarbeitern gestellt. Das erklärte das Amt auf Anfrage und wies damit anderslautende Medienberichte zurück. Laut 'Bild' sondiert der Haushaltsausschuss derzeit eine mündliche Anfrage, wonach Wulff ein Büro in Hannover anmieten und bis zu vier Mitarbeiter beschäftigen möchte. (...) Auch die 'Financial Times Deutschland' berichtete aus Koalitionskreisen, bei den zuständigen Haushältern sei eine entsprechende Anfrage des Bundespräsidialamts eingegangen." RTL Das wäre eigentlich ein Fall für den Presserat. 178.27.213.97 12:35, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC)Münchner BILD - Presserat - Gerichtsurteile Vorweg die Chronik der Presserat-Rügen von1997-2012. Unangefochten führt der Springer-Konzern die Liste an. Presserat 2006 : "Ein Wiener Landesgericht hat die „Bild“-Zeitung wegen der Veröffentlichung heimlich aufgenommener, intimer Fotos des österreichischen Finanzministers Karl-Heinz Grasser und seiner Frau Fiona Swarovski zur Zahlung von jeweils 20 000 Euro verurteilt. Dies ist nach österreichischem Recht die Höchststrafe für dieses Delikt. „Bild“ hatte am 5. Mai unter der Schlagzeile „Hier sucht die Kristall-Erbin die Kronjuwelen beim Finanzminister“ ein intimes Bild des Ehepaares abgedruckt." Focus 178.27.213.97 12:42, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC)Münchner Springer-Journalisten verzichten auf Presserabatte "Journalisten der Axel Springer AG sollen in Zukunft keine Presserabatte mehr in Anspruch nehmen, die aufgrund einer journalistischen Tätigkeit gewährt werden. Das ist der Kern einer Vereinbarung der Springer-Chefredakteure, über die das Medienunternehmen seine Mitarbeiter am Donnerstag informiert hat. (...) In der Information an die Mitarbeiter begründen die Springer-Chefredakteure ihre Initiative wie folgt: "Wer zu Recht hohe ethische Maßstäbe an andere stellt, sollte auch sein eigenes Verhalten überprüfen und eine klare Haltung hinsichtlich der Annahme persönlicher Vorteile haben." Im Interesse eines "glaubwürdigen und unabhängigen Journalismus" sei ein Verzicht auf Vergünstigungen ein "wichtiges Signal": "Dieses Zeichen wollen die Redaktionen auch unabhängig davon setzen, dass Journalisten - anders als Politiker - keine Amtsträger sind, die im Umgang mit Vergünstigungen deutlich höheren rechtlichen Anforderungen genügen müssen." Kress Studie "Bild und Wulff - Ziemlich beste Partner" Die Untersuchung der Wulff-Berichterstattung über den Verlauf von sechs Jahren entstand im Auftrag der gewerkschaftsnahen Otto Brenner Stiftung (OBS). Die Autoren - Wolfgang Storz war Chefredakteur der Frankfurter Rundschau, Arlt Kommunikationschef beim DGB. OBS Neues Deutschland schreibt dazu : "In der Studie »Bild und Wulff - Ziemlich beste Partner« wird allerdings bezweifelt, dass das Springer-Boulevardblatt zu Recht ausgezeichnet würde. Die Zeitung sei weniger treibende Kraft als »eine Getriebene« bei der Aufklärung der Kreditaffäre Christian Wullfs gewesen, sagen die beiden Autoren der von der Otto-Brenner-Stiftung herausgegebenen Studie, Hans-Jürgen Arlt und Wolfgang Storz. »Bild« sei in den Dezembertagen aus Eigennutz anderen Medien zuvorgekommen, habe »Journalismus als Notwehr« betrieben. Das Blatt habe nämlich in einer Zeit, »in der Christian Wulff geschnorrt, möglicherweise das Parlament getäuscht und gegen das Ministergesetz (Verbot der Annahme zinsgünstiger Darlehen durch Regierungsmitglieder, d. Red.) verstoßen hat«, den Politiker »in einer Endlosschleife als den wunderbarsten und erfolgreichsten Politiker gepriesen«. Konsequenterweise hätte »Bild« in der regelmäßigen Auflistung der »engsten Freunde Wulffs« auch sich selbst nennen müssen. Als Wulff schließlich »Bild«-Chefredakteur Kai Diekmann telefonisch drohte (sogenannte Mailboxaffäre), habe der damalige Bundespräsident in der Tat davon ausgehen müssen, dass zwischen ihm und »Bild« keine übliche Beziehung zwischen Politiker und Journalisten bestanden habe, sondern eine Geschäftsbeziehung." Neues Deutschland In meedia.de erscheint am 7.5.2012 ein Artikel zu der Studie. Anlass ist die Nominierung der BILD für den Nannen-Preis. Den könnte das Blatt am Freitag den 11.5.2012 für seine Wulff-Recherchen bekommen. *Zitat aus der Studie :'' "Wer Bild im Fall Wulff für guten Journalismus lobt, muss Stalker für ihre Treue, Schwarzfahrer für umweltfreundliches Verkehrsverhalten und Schmuggler für das Überwinden von Grenzen auszeichnen."'' * Tagesschau.de schreibt über die Studie : : „Die Studie unterscheidet bei ihrer Analyse drei Zeiträume: In der Jubel-Phase habe "Bild" Wulff in allen Lebenslagen glorifiziert. Während der Wechseltage im Dezember 2011 sei "Bild" eine Getriebene gewesen, die sich aus dieser Lage nur habe befreien können, "indem sie sich selbst als Treiber profiliert". Wörtlich heißt es in der Studie: "Die Zeitung steht in diesen Dezembertagen vor der Wahl, andere Medien aufdecken zu lassen, dass sie einen moralisch zweifelhaften Politiker über Jahre hinweg als Symbolfigur der Integrität und der Moralität hochgeschrieben hat - oder selbst als erste die Kreditaffäre zu veröffentlichen." In der dritten, der Wirbel-um-Wulff-Phase ab dem 13. Dezember 2011, habe "Bild" mit mehr Distanz und mehr Vernunft berichtet als andere Medien, denn sie wäre - nach Einschätzung der Autoren - völlig unglaubwürdig geworden, hätte sie Wulff "aus dem Himmel direkt in die Hölle" geschickt. "Bild" habe mit gespielter Distanz so berichtet, als würde sie das Thema nur forcieren, weil andere Medien es ständig aufgriffen. Journalismus als Notwehr sei die Formel, mit der sich das Verhalten von "Bild" in diesen Wochen überschreiben ließe." Kritik an der Studie : Leider bringt die Studie keine Erkenntnisse über das hinaus, was auch in WulffPlag thematisiert wurde. Wer darauf hofft, daß die Studie ein paar Insiderinformationen bringen würde, sieht sich enttäuscht. Es wird noch nicht einmal hinterfragt, wie BILD an bestimmt Informationen gekommen ist. Auf das persönliche Verhältnis Wulff-Diekmann wird nicht eingegangen. Ein möglicher politischer Hintergrund wird nicht thematisiert. Einen weiteren Aspekt nimmt die Studie nicht auf : BILD erwähnte anfangs mit keinem Wort die Anfragen von niedersächsischen Landtagsabgeordneten von SPD und Grünen zu Ungereimtheiten in der Zeit als MP in Niedersachsen. Von WulffPlag bisher noch nicht eindeutig analysiert wurden folgende Erkenntnisse aus der Studie : BILD hatte Wulff zu genau der Zeit in den Himmel gehoben, als sich all die Dinge ereigneten, deretwegen er heute kritisiert wird. Und da BILD wußte, daß noch andere Medien wegen des Hauskredits recherchierten, wollte BILD lieber an erster Stelle der investigativen Journalisten stehen als sich dem Vorwurf aussetzen, den falschen Mann protegiert zu haben. Mit BILD an vorderster Front kam niemand auf die Idee, die jahrelange positive Berichterstattung über Wulff kritisch zu erwähnen. BILD hätte zwar behaupten können "wir haben das alles damals nicht gewußt". Aber es hätte trotzdem dem Renomee des Blattes geschadet. Die anderen recherchierenden Medien hatten BILD praktisch in Zugzwang gebracht. Die erste Headline der BILD am 12.12.2011 lautete "Wirbel um Privatkredit". Es gab aber keinen Wirbel ! Den hatte BILD selbst gemacht ! Schon da deutete sich an, daß BILD die anderen Medien mit ins Boot holen wollte. Wohl auch, weil BILD vorgeprescht war und sich damit den Ärger von SPIEGEL und STERN zugezogen hätte, die schon lange über den Privatkredit recherchiert hatten. Da war es besser, zum allgemeinen Halali zu blasen - und glaubwürdiger. Bild über Wulff ab Mitte Dezember 2011 - das sei "Journalismus als Notwehr" gewesen. *Zitat aus der Studie: "Der größte anzunehmende Unfall für die "Bild"-Chefredaktion muss der folgende Fall sein: Andere Medien decken die Kreditaffäre auf und "entlarven"den Wulff im wunderbaren "Bild"-Pelz als moralisch, eventuell sogar juristisch angreifbar. (...) Nur wenn sie selbst zerstört, was sie aufgebaut hat, wird sie nicht zum Verlierer." Zu Wulffs Mailbox-Anruf schreibt die Studie : : "Die Vorstellung, ein offensichtlich in der Bredouille sitzender Christian Wulff sei in der Lage, das größte Medium des Landes mit einem verzweifelten Anruf unter Druck zu setzen, hat etwas Absurdes.Sehr viel plausibler ist die Annahme, dass Wulff zu recht davon ausging, dass zwischen ihm und "Bild" keine Beziehung zwischen Politiker und Journalist, sondern vielmehr eine seit vielen Jahren erprobte Geschäftsbeziehung zur Produktion von Aufmerksamkeit zu beiderseitigem Vorteil bestünde." Was hatte BILD in der Schublade ? Interessant wäre es, wenn man BILD in einzelnen Fällen nachweisen könnte, daß sie bestimmte Informationen hatte, aber diese nicht veröffentlicht wurden. Darauf geht die Studie ebenfalls nicht ein. Z.B. die Geschichte vom Lebenslauf Bettina Wulffs oder die Geschichte über das Kennenlernen der Beiden. Aufgrund der "guten Geschäftsbeziehung" zwischen BILD und Wulff kann man auch davon ausgehen, daß BILD wußte, wo und bei wem Wulff seine Urlaube verbrachte. Kamen da nie die Gedanken an Vorteilsnahme auf ? Außerdem dürfte der Kontakt zur BILD über Olaf Glaeseker gelaufen sein. Wußte BILD wirklich nicht, warum Glaeseker gekündigt wurde ? Es stellt sich auch die Frage, woher BILD wußte, daß Groenewold die Rechnungen vom Hotel Hamburg auf Sylt abholte. Dazu findet sich in der Studie nur der Vermerk : *Zitat aus der Studie :"Wulff, "Bild", Groenewold etc. waren ein Dreamteam, das auch gerne im Berliner Springer-Hochhaus feierte." '' 178.27.209.192 17:00, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC)Münchner Henri-Nannen-Preis für BILD-Recherche über Wulff Am Donnerstag, den 10.5.2012 werden die Gewinner ermittelt. Die Preisverleihung findet am 11.5.2012 statt. BILD gehört zu den drei Nominierten in der Kategorie „Beste investigative Leistung". Die Jury für den Henri-Nannen-Preis muss prüfen, wie viel eigene Recherche in der nominierten Bild-Geschichte über Christian Wulffs Privatkredit steckt. Zu einer echten Story wurde der Privatkredit erst, nachdem der Name der Kreditgeberin, Edith Geerkens, bekannt war. Die Information, wer der Kreditgeber für Wulffs Hauskauf war, erhielt BILD am 6. Dezember 2011, und zwar direkt von Olaf Glaeseker. Somit geht diese "Rechercheleistung" auf die gute Geschäftsbeziehung zwischen Wulff und BILD zurück. Glaeseker hatte diese Information weitergegeben im Vertrauen darauf, daß BILD die Info nicht gegen Wulff benutzen würde. Dem vorausgegangen war die erfolgreiche Klage des Spiegels auf Einsicht in das Grundbuch der Wulff-Immobilie. Allerdings gab der Spiegel auf, nachdem aus dem Eintrag nicht hervorgegangen war, wer denn nun den Kredit für den Hauskauf gewährt hatte. STERN und BILD blieben dran. Die Nannen-Jury wird abwägen müssen, woran sie eine investigative Leistung misst: an journalistischen Kriterien oder an der Außenwirkung einer Recherche. "Nutzen tut die Nominierung indes in erster Linie der “BILD”-Zeitung selbst, denn wie Spiegel-Medienredakteur Stefan Niggemeier es formuliert: Die ‘BILD’ hat es geschafft, ein Dilemma zu produzieren: Entweder man adele sie tatsächlich mit dem begehrten Henri-Nannen-Preis oder man gebe ihr die Gelegenheit, sich als Opfer der etablierten Investigativ-Journaille zu gerieren. In jedem Fall profitiert am Ende die “BILD”." NDR '''Schützenhilfe für BILD :' "Handelsblatt-Chefredakteur Gabor Steingart macht sich für die Bild-Zeitung stark. (...) "Der Preis wurde nicht gestiftet, um liebgewordene Vorurteile zu pflegen." In der Kategorie "Investigative Recherche" gehe es einzig um Fakten.'' "Und Fakt ist zweierlei: Die Bild-Geschichte war sauber recherchiert. Und sie war, da das Staatsoberhaupt schließlich zurücktrat, die wirkungsmächtigste Enthüllung des Jahres 2011."'' Die Story, so Steingart weiter, werde "im Geschichtsbuch unserer Kinder stehen". Notfalls auch ohne Nannen-Preis." meedia BILD bekommt den Preis zusammen mit der SZ Hier die Preisverleihung in voller Länge. Stern Ab 1:02:00 geht es um die Vorstellung der drei Nomminierten. Ab 1:06:00 dann die Preisverleihung „Beste investigative Leistung". Ab 1:13:10 redet Leyendecker von der SZ. Ab 1:16:50 redet Inez Pohl von der TAZ. Die Jury 2012 für die Kategorie „Beste investigative Leistung": 1) Peter-Matthias Gaede (Chefredakteur „Geo“) (hat die Jury jetzt aus Protest gegen BILD-Nominierung verlassen) 2) Giovanni di Lorenzo (Chefredakteur „Zeit“ und Herausgeber Tagesspiegel) 3) Helmut Markwort (Herausgeber „Focus“) 4) Georg Mascolo (Chefredakteur „Spiegel“) 5) Nils Minkmar (Feuilleton-Chef „FAZ“) 6) Felix E. Müller (Chefredakteur „Neue Züricher Zeitung am Sonntag“) 7) Thomas Osterkorn (Chefredakteur „Stern“) 8) Jan-Eric Peters (Chefredakteur „Welt“-Gruppe) 9) Ines Pohl (Chefredakteurin „taz“) 10) Ulrich Reitz, Chefredakteur „Westdeutsche Allgemeine Zeitung“) 11) Anja Reschke (Autorin/Moderatorin „Panorama“ und „Zapp“) 12) Richard David Precht (Autor) Entscheidungsfindung / Kriterien der Jury : "Die zwölfköpfige Jury für die Textbeiträge wusste, wie heikel die Entscheidung sein wird – und änderte prompt ihre Geschäftsordnung. Aus der Jury hieß es, es sei erstmals in der Geschichte des Nannen-Preises geheim abgestimmt worden. So konnte niemand feststellen, wer für die „Bild“-Zeitung stimmte. Und wer gegen sie. Eine Art Versicherung. Gegenüber den eigenen Kollegen. Und der „Bild“. (...) Es kam zur Abstimmung. Fünf Stimmen für die „Bild“, fünf für die „Süddeutsche“, zwei Enthaltungen. Patt. Also noch mal – gleiches Ergebnis. Immer wieder. Nach mehreren Wahlgängen hätten sich die Mitglieder dafür entschieden, die „Bild“ und die „Süddeutsche“ auf Platz 1 zu setzen." Tagesspiegel "Jury-Mitglied Helmut Markwort sagte, keine Diskussion habe während der Jurysitzung so lange gedauert. Und es sei "keine Debatte über die Tiefen oder Untiefen des Boulevardjournalismus" gewesen. Markwort: "Das Medium kann kein Ausschlusskriterium sein." Es müsse um die investigative Leistung gehen und die "gesellschaftliche Bedeutung seiner Enthüllung". In der Jury sei drei Mal abgestimmt worden, drei Mal habe es ein Unentschieden gegeben. Danach sei die Entscheidung gefallen, den Preis an beide Rechercheleistungen zu vergeben." meedia "Die Jurymitglieder Helmut Markwort (Focus) und Anja Reschke (Panorama) betonten in ihrer Begründung, dass bei der Bewertung zwei Kriterien wichtig gewesen seien: Die Recherche-Leistung des Reporters und die gesellschaftliche Bedeutung seiner aufklärenden Enthüllung. BILD habe mit seiner Enthüllung für einen Fall „von größtmöglicher Fallhöhe“ gesorgt. Nikolaus Harbusch und Martin Heidemanns hätten fast ein Jahr lang recherchiert und seien schließlich als erste darauf gestoßen, dass der höchste Repräsentant unseres Staates in seiner vorherigen Rolle als niedersächsischer Ministerpra¨sident einen dubiosen Privatkredit angenommen und dem Parlament nicht die volle Wahrheit gesagt habe." Bild Die Doppelvergabe begründete die Jury mit dem "Superlativ einer investigativen Leistung" im Fall der "SZ" und dem "Superlativ einer gesellschaftlichen Wirkung" im Fall "Bild", "beide hielten sich die Waage". Welt Kommentare : "Gabor Steingart, Chef des Handelsblatts, trommelte für das Boulevardblatt in einem Newsletter. So war es am Freitag auch das Handelsblatt, das als erstes Medium sein Wissen aus der Jury verbreitete - schon vor der Verleihung. Woher wusste die Zeitung von der streng geheimen Entscheidung der Jury? Wollten sich die Bild-Freunde unter den Juroren bei Steingart bedanken und stachen ihm die Info durch?" http://www.taz.de/Halbe-Ehrung-fuer-die-Bild/!93263/ TAZ "«Ich freue mich sehr, dass die gute journalistische Arbeit unserer Redaktion von der Jury des Henri-Nannen-Preises entsprechend gewürdigt wurde», teilte «Bild»-Chefredakteur Kai Diekmann am Samstag mit." Stern "Skandal um den Henri-Nannen-Preis" "Um 21 Uhr war es mit der guten Laune vorbei! 1200 Gäste sahen atemlos zu, wie Hans Leyendecker von der „Süddeutschen Zeitung“ den „Henri-Nannen-Preis“ ablehnte. Grund: Seine Zeitung wurde im selben Atemzug wie „Bild“ für ihre investigative Leistung ausgezeichnet. (...) „Wir möchten mit ,Bild' nicht in einer Kategorie ausgezeichnet werden. Wir möchten den ,Henri' nicht annehmen“, so Leyendecker zu Moderatorin Judith Rakers. (...) Co-Jurorin Ines Pohl („taz“) konnte die heftige Reaktion der „Süddeutschen“ verstehen:'' „Wir dürfen es den Kollegen nicht übel nehmen, dass sie nicht am selben Tag ausgezeichnet werden wollen, wie eine Zeitung, die gemeinhin als ’Witwenschüttler’ bezeichnet wird.“'' (...) Und auch anwesende Gäste urteilten scharf. FDP-Mann Wolfgang Kubicki zur MOPO: „Die ,Bild' hat den Preis für investigative Recherche nicht verdient. Sie hat lediglich Informationen an andere Medien weitergegeben.“ Und Polit-Kolumnist Hans-Ulrich Jörges (Mitglied der Chefredaktion „Stern“) befand:'' „Die ,Bild' hat den Beweis für Wulffs Privatkredit von dessen ehemaligen Pressesprecher erhalten. Dies ist keine Recherche.“'' MoPo "Hans Leyendecker nannte die unklare Jury-Entscheidung ein „Stückchen einen Kulturbruch“. Die Jury-Ansicht sei zu akzeptieren. Allerdings wollten er und seine Kollegen den Preis nicht gemeinsam mit den BILD-Journalisten annehmen. Leyendecker wies ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass sich dies nicht gegen die BILD-Kollegen richte." Bild "Leyendecker dankte der Jury für die Begründung, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen getrieben habe, zitierte dann jedoch aus der Bergpredigt: "Eure Rede aber sei: ja, ja; nein, nein." Die Jury habe sich nur zu einem "Jein" durchringen können, kritisierte Leyendecker. Er und seine Kollegen wollten den Preis deshalb nicht annehmen. Eine Entscheidung, die sich aber nicht gegen die Kollegen der "Bild" richte." Tagesspiegel "Es ist der wichtigste Preis", sagte Leyendecker. Wenn die Jury meine, die "Bild" habe ihn verdient, respektiere er das. Er und seine Kollegen wollten sich jedoch nicht mit dem Boulevardblatt den Preis teilen." Tagesschau "Hans-Ulrich Jörges, Mitglied der Stern-Chefredaktion, fand, am besten schaffe man sämtliche Journalistenpreise ab. „Panorama“-Moderatorin Anja Reschke, in der Jury erstmals dabei, wurde Haltungslosigkeit vorgehalten, weil sie in der Sitzung am Donnerstag für eine geheime Abstimmung plädiert hatte. Und Geo-Chef Gaede, der in der Nacht zu Freitag seinen Mit-Juroren erst eine wutentbrannte und am nächsten Morgen eine etwas differenzierende Mail hinterhergeschickt hatte, versuchte sich jeglicher Diskussion zu entziehen, schließlich hatten sich alle Juroren zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet." FR "Die Reaktionen auf die Ablehnung waren extrem unterschiedlich. Während sie Hans-Ulrich Jörges (Stern) begrüßte, sagte „Zeit“-Chefredakteur Giovanni di Lorenzo: „Herrn Leyendeckers Entscheidung bedaure ich. Ich habe vor seiner Entscheidung zwar Respekt, aber ich finde es falsch, wenn man meint, ein Blatt dürfe grundsätzlich nicht ausgezeichnet werden.“ Er glaube zwar nicht, dass der Vorfall dem Preis schade. „Aber er spiegelt Fragen und Konflikte wider, denen sich die ganze Branche stellen muss. Zum Beispiel Fragen der Wahrhaftigkeit und der Verantwortlichkeit von Journalismus.“ „Spiegel“-Chefredakteur Georg Mascolo: „Ich respektiere Herrn Leyendeckers Entscheidung, weil er ein alter Freund von mir ist, aber ich kann sie nicht mittragen.“ Mascolo meint, dass die aktuelle Diskussion dem Preis guttut." MoPo Anm.: Die Hamburger Morgenpost zitiert Leyendeckers Rede völlig falsch ! Das kann man anhand des Videos leicht nachprüfen. "Ich glaube, dies muss ein Anlass sein, über das Handwerk des Journalismus' zu sprechen", hatte Andreas Wolfers da gesagt, der Leiter der Henri-Nannen-Journalistenschule. Die Reporter hätten nach einjähriger Recherche als erste die Geschichte veröffentlicht, die zum größten politischen Skandal des Jahres führte, der dann in den Rücktritt des Bundespräsidenten mündete, sagte Helmut Markwort für die Jury." SZ "Das netzwerk recherche, der Verein investigativer Journalisten in Deutschland, kritisiert die Vergabe des Henri-Nannen-Preises in der Kategorie "Investigative Recherche". Der Jury des Nannen-Preises fehlt offenbar zum wiederholten Mal ein klares Verständnis für die journalistischen Kriterien. Im Fall der Auszeichnung der "Bild"-Zeitung verwechselt sie einen erfolgreichen "Scoop" mit der besten investigativen Leistung. "Investigativ arbeiten" heißt nicht, wie die Jury offenbar glaubt, eine möglichst skandalträchtige Schlagzeile zu produzieren oder von anderen Medien möglichst oft zitiert zu werden. Das sind allenfalls Begleiterscheinungen. "Investigativ arbeiten" heißt vor allem, ein gesellschaftlich relevantes Thema hartnäckig zu verfolgen, gegen Widerstände zu recherchieren, dabei neue Erkenntnisse zu gewinnen und sie verständlich zu präsentieren. Also journalistische Aufklärung im besten Sinne zu betreiben." netzwerkrecherche Ein Kommentar von Felix Dachsel in der TAZ vom 13.5.2012 "Feige und falsch" : "(...) Die Entscheidung ist falsch, ihre Urheber sind entweder feige oder unwissend. Oder aber sie haben sich zu einer Entscheidung hinreißen lassen, die rein politisch ist und sich nicht an Qualitätskriterien hält. Peter Matthias Gaede, Chefredakteur bei Geo, hat das Richtige getan: Er legt sein Jurymandat nieder. In der Jury gab es zwei Ansichten. Die einen wollten berücksichtigen, dass Bild eine besondere Zeitung ist. Die anderen wollten die Beiträge isoliert betrachten. Aber selbst wenn die Juroren ihre Augen verschließen vor fast allem, dann hätten sie erkennen müssen, dass bei den prämierten Beiträgen keine außergewöhnliche Rechercheleistung vorlag. Die Information über den Hauskredit von Christian Wulff, mit der die Affäre begann, erhielt Bild von Wulff selbst. Die Information über den fremdfinanzierten Sylt-Urlaub Wulffs, mit der die Affäre endete, hatte der NDR früher. Und was dazwischen lag, war mehr Hetze denn Recherche." http://taz.de/Kommentar-Henri-Nannen-Preis-fuer-Bild/!93272/ TAZ Ein Artikel von Jakob Augstein in SPON vom 14.5.2012 "Bild" gehört dazu" : "(...) In Wahrheit geht es um mehr: nämlich um die Frage, was ist und was darf Journalismus und wer entscheidet das? (...) Da sitzt Antje Vollmer als Reinheitsgebotsschafterin des deutschen Journalismus und ärgert sich, dass "Bild" jetzt sogar eine eigene Recherche-Abteilung hat? Und keiner sagt ihr: Du, Antje, das ist doch ein Fortschritt, wenn "Bild" jetzt auch recherchiert. Es ist wahrscheinlich das erste Mal, dass einem Chefredakteur vorgeworfen wird, ehrgeizig zu sein, sein Blatt aus der Gosse holen zu wollen und die Leute zu Recherchen anzuhalten. (...) Notfalls argumentiert man so, wie es neulich ein IG-Metall-Institut getan hat: Man leugnet einfach, dass die "Bild"-Zeitung überhaupt im journalistischen Gewerbe tätig sei. (...) "Bild" macht Boulevard. Mit allen Mitteln. Und ganz normaler, handwerklich sauberer Journalismus gehört immer häufiger auch dazu. Vermutlich würde andernfalls die Auflage noch schneller sinken. (...) Und längst kosten auch andere als das "Drecksblatt" ("SZ"-Preisverächter Hans Leyendecker über "Bild") die süße Frucht der Bedeutung und das bittere Gift der Anmaßung, die im Kampagnenjournalismus liegen. (...) Der ewige Kampf gegen die "Bild"-Zeitung ist der Kampf gegen die eigenen Dämonen. Und die müssen bekanntlich am heftigsten bekämpft werden." Spon Der Artikel von Augstein wird natürlich bei BILD verlinkt : "Lesen Sie hier, was Jakob Augstein, Verleger der Wochenzeitung „Der Freitag“, zur Verleihung des Henri-Nannen-Preises sagt." Bild Ein Artikel von David Denk in der TAZ vom 14.5.2012 "Über die Verharmlosung des Springer-Blatts - Alles halb so wild mit „Bild“?" . "Das gesellschaftliche Großklima der Entideologisierung hat die von Diekmann forcierte konsequente Verharmlosung des Blattes begünstigt. (...) Leyendecker hat sich unbeliebt gemacht, weil er mit dem Sprengen der Branchenfamilienfeier den KollegInnen ihre eigene Feigheit im Umgang mit Bild vor Augen führte. (...) Die Wirkungsmacht der Bild-Geschichte hat die Fans in der Jury besonders beeindruckt. Dabei war eine Recherche auszuzeichnen, nicht Wulffs Rücktritt. Meinungsmacher, die damit zu ihrem großen Missfallen nur selten Fakten schaffen, beneiden ihren Kollegen Diekmann natürlich um dessen Meinungsmacht und bewundern ihn dafür, dass er so lange und so fest im Sattel sitzt wie kaum einer von ihnen. Insgeheim galt die Auszeichnung für Bild auch ihm." TAZ Kommentar eines WulffPlag-Mitarbeiters : Investigativer Journalismus (von lat.: „investigare“; zu dt.: „aufspüren, genauestens untersuchen“) bezeichnet eine Form des Journalismus. Der Veröffentlichung von journalistischen Beiträgen geht dabei eine langwierige, genaue und umfassende Recherche voraus. Wikipedia *Jury-Mitglied Helmut Markwort (Herausgeber „Focus“) fügt dieser Interpretation noch ein weiteres Kriterium hinzu : "...die gesellschaftliche Bedeutung seiner aufklärenden Enthüllung. BILD habe mit seiner Enthüllung für einen Fall „von größtmöglicher Fallhöhe“ gesorgt." Es stellen sich bei der Vergabe des Henri-Nannen-Preises an BILD drei Fragen : *1) Darf die "größtmögliche Fallhöhe" tatsächlich ein Vergabekriterium sein ? *2) War der BILD-Artikel hinsichtlich der Rechercheleistung wirklich preiswürdig ? *3) Darf das Medium selbst ein Ausschlußkriterium sein (Stichwort : "Schmuddelblatt")? Zu 1) : Würde sich das Kriterium "größtmögliche Fallhöhe" tatsächlich durchsetzen, so bestünde die Gefahr, daß sich künftige Recherchen zu stark an der Bedeutung der Person hinsichtlich der gesellschaftlichen Position orientieren würden. Mit anderen Worten : Eine "große Schweinerei" bliebe unrecherchiert, weil der Verursacher in der Bedeutungshierarchie zu weit unten angesiedelt ist (kleiner Beamter, Staatsanwalt, etc.). Es käme zur Jagd auf die "Großen". Der gesellschaftliche Schaden würde in den Hintergrund treten. Dies zeigt sich ja bereits in der Causa Wulff, denn großen gesellschaftlichen Schaden hat Wulff nicht verursacht. Zu 2) : '''Das Recherche-Protokoll der BILD, das der Jury vorgelegt werden mußte, umfasste gerade mal eineinhalb Seiten und wurde auf Anfrage der Jury nachträglich eingereicht. Auch das von BILD selbst veröffentlichte Recherche-Protokoll läßt keine investigativen Leistungen im eigentlichen Sinne erkennen. Beim investigativen Journalismus müssen durch Recherche bisher unbekannte Sachverhalte von politischer oder wirtschaftlicher Bedeutung aufgedeckt werden. Aber : a) BILD war nur eine Zeitung von vielen, die zu Wulffs Privatkredit recherchierte. b) Die Klage auf Einsicht in das Grundbuch wurde nicht von BILD geführt sondern vom SPIEGEL. c) Als eigene Rechercheleistung hatte BILD lediglich Anfragen ans Bundespräsidialamt gemailt und versucht, den Verkäufer des Hauses in Burgwedel zu interviewen (was Wulff maßlos geärgert hatte). d) Der "bisher unbekannte Sachverhalt", den BILD eigenständig recherchierte, war der Name der Kreditgeberin Edith Geerkens. Und den hatte Glaeseker selbst preisgegeben. Reicht es, wenn der entscheidende Hinweis, der die Story erst interessant machte, quasi vom Objekt der Investigation selbst kommt ? Ist das preiswürdig ? Die Studie der Otto-Brenner-Stiftung argumentiert u.a., daß der BILD-Bericht über Wulffs Hauskredit keine originär journalistische Leistung, sondern eine Art Nebenprodukt der zuvor zelebrierten, jahrelangen Hofberichterstattung der BILD über Christian Wulff war. Ohne diese "Geschäftsbeziehung" in beiderseitigem Interesse, hätte Glaeseker der BILD nicht den entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben. Sollte so etwas mit einem Preis geadelt werden ? Am Rande : Kai Dieckmann hatte mal eine böse Büttenrede geschrieben, weil er mit der Auszeichnung der SZ für die Kundus-Berichterstattung nicht einverstanden war. Diekmanns Begründung : mangelnde Rechercheleistung. Büttenrede '''Zu 3) : Die Vorstellung, daß BILD auf Augenhöhe mit den Top-Medien ZEIT, SPIEGEL und SZ angekommen sein könnte, ist für manche unerträglich. Kann man wirklich eine journalistische Einzelleistung würdigen, ohne das Umfeld zu bedenken, in dem der ausgezeichnete Artikel entstanden ist ? {C} Der Preisträger Martin Heidemanns selbst empfand den Preis wohl nicht allein als Auszeichnung der individuellen Leistung. Denn er hielt den Henri-Nannen-Preis stolz in die Höhe und sagte "Glückwunsch, BILD." Jedoch gilt es Folgendes zu bedenken : Wäre es nicht eine Art Sippenhaft, wenn ein Journalist auf die Auszeichnung seiner individuellen Leistung verzichten müßte, nur weil er für eine kritikwürdige Zeitung schreibt ? Darf das Feld der Investigation einzelnen Medien vorbehalten sein ? Ich meine : NEIN ! Insofern kann man Helmut Markwort zustimmen : "Das Medium kann kein Ausschlusskriterium sein." Deshalb finde ich es sehr bedauerlich, daß Leyendecker die Ablehnung des Preises ausschließlich damit begründet hat, daß er nicht mit BILD zusammen ausgezeichnet werden möchte. Leyendecker hätte seinen Schwerpunkt besser auf die mangelnde investigative Eigenleistung legen sollen, die zu dem BILD-Bericht führte. 178.27.209.216 14:18, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC)Münchner